


The Dragon Witch Of Heart's Hospital

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: This is for Sanders Sides Spooky Month hosted by @sanderssidescelebrations on Tumblr!Day Ten Prompt: dragon witchDee is the Great and Terrible Dragon Witch. He can often be seen battling with young Prince Roman and his good friend Mage Logan. Recently, though, the Kingdom has gotten a few new residents.





	The Dragon Witch Of Heart's Hospital

Dee crept through the forest, treading softly. If he was too loud, the Prince would know he was coming and that would ruin the only advantage he had: surprise.

Oh yes, the Prince was a formidable foe. Perhaps the most formidable in the whole kingdom! If anyone could beat the feared Dragon Witch in battle, it surely would be the Prince. So Dee would have to be extra careful.

The clearing where the Prince and his companions were gathered appeared before Dee, and he readied himself. With a roar, Dee leapt into the clearing.

Prince Roman jumped up, placing himself between Dee and the others. His sword was pointed at Dee, and Dee curled his fingers into claws in the air.

“Stay back, foe!” the Prince cried. Logan the Mage clutched his spell book to his chest and backed up to their newest, glaring companion. “Fear to come closer, for my sword point you will meet!” Dee cackled.

“Oh, little Princeling, I could squash you like a bug. But I see you have a new friend. Who might they be?” Dee hissed the words out around the fangs he was wearing. He didn’t recognize the newest boy at all, and that just wouldn’t do.

“He is the Knight Virgil,” Prince Roman said. “He hails from a kingdom to the west, full of sand and clouds. He is very powerful, and his weapon is made of compressed sand!”

“Glass,” the Mage muttered.

“But infinitely stronger,” the Prince countered.

“Who is that?” Virgil said, glaring at Dee.

“That is the most feared being in the kingdom! The Dragon Witch!” Roman yelled. He waved his sword around for emphasis. Dee snapped his teeth at Virgil.

“He’s not a dragon or a witch,” Virgil muttered, still glaring. “He’s a person with make-up on.” He crossed his arms, scowling down at the blanket that was covering his legs.

“These scales are very real,” Dee said, lowering his hands. “Would you like to see, Knight Virgil?” He cast a glance at Prince Roman, who lowered his sword and motioned Dee by. Dee knelt by Virgil’s bedside and leaned in a little. “You can feel them,” he said. Virgil kept scowling, but was just curious enough to slowly reach out and touch where Dee had drawn the scales on. He gasped at the texture of the skin under the make-up. (Burn scars that had taken years to heal. Burn scars that could at least do good.)

“Woah. How did you do that?”

“He’s the Dragon Witch,” said the Prince.

“Can you do magic?” Virgil asked, a hopeful light in his eyes. Dee grinned, and showed Virgil his empty hands. Then, he reached back behind Virgil and pulled a dollar coin out of his hair. He handed it to Virgil. Virgil, looking more and more amazed, clutched it tightly.

The Prince smiled at Virgil. He had been a hard egg to crack once, too. “So, Knight Virgil, will you help us defeat him? Be warned, he is the scariest evil in all of the kingdom.”

Hesitantly, Virgil smiled back. “Yeah, I’ll help.” Roman went over to the side of the hospital room and pulled a second wooden sword out of his bag and gave it to Virgil.

“Your weapon, brave Knight.” Smiling broadly now, Virgil accepted the sword. Dee went back to his spot in the room and put his hands back up. He growled and inched a little closer. Roman waved his sword around again.

“Mage Logan! Knight Virgil! We must come up with a plan to defeat the Dragon Witch!” Roman stabbed at him, and Dee backed away hissing.

“Logan’s a mage!” Virgil exclaimed. Logan held up his book in answer. “Well, can’t you find a spell?”

“Good idea, Knight Virgil! We must hold him off so that a spell can be found!” Prince Roman lunged forward with his sword, whacking haphazardly at Dee’s legs. Dee swiped at the sword and waited for Mage Logan to scramble to the other side of Knight Virgil’s hospital bed before advancing on him. The Prince let out a yell and smacked Dee’s arm with the sword. Dee hissed and scrambled at Knight Virgil. The Knight squealed loudly and swung the sword in his hand. Dee took the blow on his other arm and then reeled back to attack Prince Roman again. The battle went on and on until Mage Logan yelled “Petrificus Totalus!” and waved a stick in the air. Dee froze in the position he was in, unfortunately on one foot and with his mouth open.

“Ha ha!” cried the Prince. He was breathing a little heavier, which Dee kept a careful eye on, but he was happy and excited. “We have the Great Dragon Witch right where we want him! Amazing work, Mage Logan. You have served your kingdom well.” Prince Roman turned to smile at Knight Virgil. “And you did awesome, Knight Virgil. Just as good as me, and I’ve been doing this forever.” The Knight beamed at the Prince, and then looked at Dee.

“What do we do with him now, Prince Roman?” he asked. Dee wobbled, still struggling for balance, causing the Knight and the Mage to giggle.

“Hmm,” said the Prince. “I think we should give him mercy. What do you think?” Knight Virgil nodded. Mage Logan thought about it.

“Yes, but we have to make sure he won’t do anything else bad,” he finally said.

“Wonderful idea, Lo!” Prince Roman said. He looked at Dee, just as kingly as a ten year old could be. “Dee the Dragon Witch, my companions and I wish to show you mercy. Do you promise not to hurt anybody or wreak any more havoc on our kingdom? Do you promise that you will use your skills for good and help to make our kingdom better? Do you promise to support our kingdom?”

Dee looked at Logan, who waved his wand through the air again. Dee knelt on the ground before the three. “I promise, Prince Roman, Mage Logan, and Knight Virgil, that I will not hurt anybody or wreak any more havoc. I promise to help and support the kingdom. And I promise to forever be loyal to you.” Dee bowed his head.

“We accept these promises,” Prince Roman said. He grabbed Dee’s hand and dragged him to Virgil’s bed to sit down. “And we forgive you for stomping on those houses.”

“There were no houses,” Mage Logan said matter-of-factly. “It was an abandoned barn.”

“As long as the horses are alright,” Knight Virgil said. Roman nodded sagely.

“The horses are all okay. They already left because horses have a seventh sense for bad things.”

“You mean a sixth sense,” said Logan. He crawled into the bed with Virgil and reopened his book. “Horses only normally have five senses, so if they did theo-rit-cly have another sense for bad things, it would be the sixth.”

“That doesn’t sound right,” said Roman. “But I’ll believe you. You know a lot of things.” Logan hid his smile behind his book.

“So, Roman,” Dee said, distracting the conversation. Roman looked up at him, and Dee was struck with the feeling of having a younger brother. “Nurse Trish told me that there was a new boy brought in a couple days ago. His name’s Patton. I have a feeling he could use a friend right about now.” Dee resisted the urge to smile at the exalted look on Roman’s face at the prospect.

“Do you know where he is?”

“Right across the hall. Maybe, if you can bring him in, the Dragon Witch just might wreak some more havoc.” Dee laughed as Roman pushed him out of the room, grinning widely. Dee walked away and peaked in the window of the other room. There was a lonely boy sitting in a wheelchair, staring out the window. He looked so sad, but Dee watched as Roman burst in and went right up to the boy without so much as a hello. Within a minute they were both giggling wildly, and not two minutes after that Roman was helping him move his wheelchair into the other room.

Dee took a breath to prepare himself for round two, and waved at a nurse down the hall. It was Nurse Trish, one of the same nurses who had been there when Dee was only ten years old, too. He pressed a finger to his lips, and Nurse Trish smiled right back and mimed zipping her lips. She wouldn’t say anything. Dee might only be sixteen now, but he had spent a long while, even through a couple holidays, in this very hospital alone when he was a kid. Nurse Trish was the last person who would get mad at Dee for livening up Halloween for these kids who didn’t have anybody coming for them. They made their own sort of family.

Dee took one more deep breath, and began creeping through the woods to find the Prince and his companions.


End file.
